


I Want You In My Arms (And On Your Knees)

by orphan_account



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alpha Seo In Woo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Babies, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Crying During Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obedience, Obsession, Omega Yook Dong Sik, Omegas make up the majority of the population, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Drama, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Serial Killer, Sugar daddy seo in woo, but seo in woo thinks hes being cute instead, crying sex, kinda stupid yook dong sik but hes trying guys, made seo in woo very op, this fandom need more fics, wanted some sexy fics for this fandom and just decided to fuck it and write it myself, yook dong sik trying to be scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seo In Woo has found the perfect mate; and he isn't willing to let anyone else have him, no matter what he has to do in order to keep it that way.Once he bites, he never lets go.(Im gonna kms im so embarrassed k bye)
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Comments: 35
Kudos: 199





	1. Sinful Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I was really really hesitant to write a story like this but people were supportive of me and I decided why not?

He hadn't expected it to be this easy. 

He trailed his fingers up the pale arm, transfixed by the soft skin. His eyes drank in the limp lithe yet surprisingly resilient body lying on the bed, perfect for him. Abandoning the arm, he instead turned his attention to the neck, where his mating bite would marr the skin. He touched the skin lightly, pressing in deep occasionally. 

Yook Dong Sik was an enigma and that made him so very beautiful. He could see the raw challenge Yook Dong Sik presented him, the mocking glances and the sly eyes that could change into puppy dog glances in a fraction of a second, the teasing smirks and the adorable wide smiles. 

Simply divine. 

He was a pure-breed Alpha, the one percent in the society. Woman and men all alike fell at his feet for the hopes of having to spend a night or score his wealth. He was so used to the all fawning, so used to feeling alone in a world where all that everyone wanted was a piece of him, that he hadn't expected to find a treasure like Yook Dong Sik. 

Yook Dong Sik, a common Omega, the one that made most of the society, dared and looked him in the eye with no greedy intention. No sign of lust nor jealously, just nonchalance. He still remembers the scene on the rooftop, when Yook Dong Sik grabbed his hand and shook it, all he could feel was the soft skin and the sense of gratifying peace.

When the whole ordeal fixed in his head, he felt baffled. Did Yook Dong Sik not know who he was? Could the Omega not smell the Alpha prehormones? Alphas were rare and many were willing to kill to even spend a few minutes to talk to them. They were the sign of superiority and everything anyone wanted to be. 

He spent days trying to forget the feeling he got when his hands were grabbed, and when Yook Dong Sik rejected his offer for the second time, he could not help but be fascinated by the younger man. 

Yook Dong Sik being a killer was a surprise but not an unwelcome one, in fact it was an bonus. When Yook Dong Sik kidnapped his useless brother and threatened him, he swore he never felt so attracted to someone before. It meant the man was like him. Yook Dong Sik was someone he had spent years trying to look for. 

After that, he investigated everything about the omega, starting from family members to likes and dislikes. One thing that captured his eyes were the fact that Yook Dong Sik never had a partner, let alone a mate. It was a better situation for him because it would make the claiming process much easier. 

A whimper snapped him back to reality and he smiled. 

Large brown eyes that would look like a swirl of honey in the sun, blinked hazelily. Pink lips twitched and the jaw slackened. He almost wanted to laugh at the at the stupid expression.The drugs would keep Yook Dong Sik down for a few days. It was enough time for him and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which drew attention from the dazed man. 

"Wh-..hhg-" Yook Dong Sik tried to question but groaned and dropped his head to the side. 

He paid no attention to the nonsensical mumbles and instead began to strip the omega, hoping that the other drug he slipped in started working. He gleefully took off the shirt and pants, discarding them on the floor. He espied the pink nipples that would later on grow larger with milk and the little cocklet stand.

"Your body is thin but your hips are exceptionally wide, perfect for bearing children, perfect for being the mother of my brood." He hummed appreaticeately and squeezed the plump hips.

Yook Dong Sik gave a muddled response, too disoriented to think properly. 

He tsked in pity and said, "You must be so enervated from all the burden upon you, the constant pressure from your father to do better, the tyrannizing words from colleagues, the inability to make enough money to live a good life, no mate to please you. Don't worry, I will care and provide for you and our children. Just rely on me forever." He laced the words with Alpha hormones for the extra measure.

His voice was masked in sweet honey and it slithered around Yook Dong Sik like a cobra king embracing it's prey, ready to strike any time and devour. He felt the body relax, pilant to whatever he was to bestow upon it. Satisfaction curled deep in him, he caressed the supple face and leaned down, catching those feather like lips. 

The kiss was deep and he twirled his tongue, exploring the hot carven. Yook Dong Sik moaned and pressed his body closer, craving for more contact. He wrapped his arm around his hips and pinched one nipple, rubbing it raw until it became bright red from the abuse. 

A sweet cloying smell reached his nose and he smiled into the kiss, reaching down. His fingers slid over the thighs and touched the tight opening. Slick greeted his fingers and he rubbed the sensitive skin as more slick poured out. He broke the kiss, smirking when Yook Dong Sik followed, whining. He brought the fingers to his lips and licked it, tasting the sugary substance. 

His cock hardened and he growled slightly, wanting to get more of this delicious fruit. 

"You taste so sinful, my darling. I cannot wait to have you." 


	2. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chap bc half of my work go deleted and im gonna cry  
> also *cough cough* i took some scenes from one of my previous fics

He dived down again, nibbling around the jaw while he slowly inserted a finger in. As much as he would like to claim his darling right now, it would be painful for both of them if he did not prepare the man. 

He nipped at the neck as he felt Yook Dong Sik clench down on his finger. He curled his finger inside the hot cave, smiling when the hips buckled and Yook Dong Sik gave a high pitched squeal, obviously never the one to participate in sexual acts. He sank in more fingers as his darling's moans became higher. He spent some time milking the man, never letting the poor omega cum once. By the time he was satisfied, Yook Dong Sik was red and teary faced while his body trembled with violent twitches. 

He pulled his fingers out and inspected at how _drenched_ it was with slick, the slick glided down to his arm and he tasted it once more. 

"You poor thing, look at how wet you are, did you even not touch yourself down there? Have you never put your fingers inside your hole?" 

His voice was scolding and Yook Dong Sik couldn't help but whimper at the thought of having to displease his Alpha. 

"I—I'm sorry!" Yook Dong Sik didn't know what he was apologising for, his mind was too gone to properly function. All he wanted to do was to please the Alpha and obey his every command. 

"It's okay, darling. Don't feel so scared, you don't want me displeased, do you sweet thing?"

Yook Dong Sik shook his head vigorously. 

"Then, come here." 

The command was simple and Yook Dong Sik followed him. Sitting on the side of the bed, he tapped his thighs. Yook Dong Sik stumbled a bit, his feet becoming wrapped in the black luxurious sheets but managed to wiggle himself free and timidly sat on the thigh. He smiled at the display of submission and softly grasped the younger man's face, pressing a light kiss on the plum lips. 

A patch of slick formed on his pants as he was still clothed but he paid it no attention. Yook Dong Sik flushed in embarrassment, rubbing his thighs together so that he would not leak any more slick.

"Do you want to please me, darling?" 

Yook Dong Sik nodded and he smiled wider. 

"Here, let me show you how to please me." 

He guided the man down to the floor, situating him between his legs. Yook Dong Sik gripped his thighs and and gulped when he saw the large bulge that was forming. He gripped his belt and slipped it free, opening the zip he deliberately made it slow, noticing at how Yook Dong Sik stared at him. 

He pulled his cock out and laughed inwardly when his darling's eyes widened and mouth parted in shock. The cock was large and veiny, the hot rod dripped cum. He grabbed his omega's head and pulled him closer, shoving his cock in front of the naive face. 

"Hold it," He ordered and the omega timidly reached out, trying to wrap those thin fingers around his cock but failing because he was too big. Yook Dong Sik fumbled with his cock, not knowing what to do and he watched him with sick amusement. 

"Lick it." He said.

Yook Dong Sik felt scared yet his own cock bobbed slightly in his response to the strong alpha voice. The omega's tongue darted out and licked the tip, tasting a bitter liquid. 

"Take a little more, it feels divine." His eyes slid half closed as the luscious heat of a human mouth encompassed his cock. He clenched the messy brown hair, keeping Yook Dong Sik in place. Sensation teased up his spine as he pushed in deeper into the tight heat. 

Yook Dong Sik whined as he felt his mouth stretching against the foreign object, his jaw was already beginning to feel sore. Yook Dong Sik groaned as some type of liquid smeared on his tongue, it tasted bitter and spicy at the same type. His cold fingers stroked his heated cheeks, a thumb swiping on the lips which was obscenely stretched against his large dick. 

Saliva dripped out of Yook Dong Sik's mouth as he pushed in more. Yook Dong Sik choked, eyes tearing with water when it got too much, silently pleading him to help him with his eyes.

"Shh, take deep breaths, that's it, don't tense up." The hand that clenched the hair softened it's hold, instead stroked his head, comforting him. The other hand patted Yook Dong Sik on the cheek, encouraging the younger man. 

Yook Dong Sik tried to relax but the mouth felt stretched to the core. His cold foot pressed against his darling's cock, Yook Dong Sik made a surprised sound as the foot began to stir up and down. His darling's eyes dropped slightly at the pleasure he was hit with. Yook Dong Sik felt him slide in deeper in the mouth but his darling no longer choked, the access became easier, allowing him to fuck the mouth better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord give me the strength to improve my writing


	3. QUESTION

Hello guys, should I delete this fic? Because sometimes I don’t feel comfortable writing this and idk what i was thinking when I wrote this, so I would like to ask you guys if you want this removed and for what reason?

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* im so sorry this is so bad;;
> 
> next chap is gonna be STEAMY and very wrong
> 
> Twitter acc: RedIceBurn


End file.
